infinite_infinities_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Elf
Like humans, Elves are mammals. However the fur covering their bodies (called hair) is mostly unnoticeable except on their heads. They do not grow facial hair, and tend to let the hair on their heads grow long. Often Elves are called the Fair Folk due to having light colored skin. They are prideful and arrogant, while also maintaining an air of elegance. They are very slight and agile, as well as fairly strong. Their are ruling figureheads, and these are named by the previous Ruler, often not by bloodline, but rather by well earned respect. In general these Rulers, called Lords or Ladies, are well loved and exceptionally respected by those whom they rule. Additionally, these figureheads tend to be the most talented in magic, and have a relationship with nature where the nature tends to respond to their every whim. They put alot of care and thought into everything they do. This results in excellent craftsmanship, but it also results in wise and methodical choices. This craftsmanship is apparent in everything they create, including their architecture which can often blend unobtrusively with nature, and yet make the nature itself more beautiful. Young Elves are exceptionally playful and are often mistakenly called fairies, but in fact fairies are dramatically different. Many people try to explain the difference by claiming that Elves are in fact a variety of Fairy. When elves choose to mate, they do so with their life partner, the one they have literally bonded their soul to. This soul-bond, however, is not directly related to sex, so if an elf is a victim of nonconsentual sex, it does not negate their ability to have a soul-bond. This type of an act is so outside of the cultural norm for elves that often the victim is psychologically shattered and does not regain sanity. If one partner dies before the other, then the remaining partner will feel the loss as distinctly as losing a piece of their own body. They find it impossible to love again and often become bitter or suicidal. The idea of infidelity is incomprehensible to the Elven mind and simply doesn't happen in their culture. There are two sub-species of Elves: the Polar Elves, and the Nocturnal Elves. Elves are on average a little shorter than humans ranging from 4'6" to 5'6". Elves have a very long lifespan, living for approximately 500 years, coming to maturity at around 75. Physical Description Senses |- |Hearing |20-24,000 Hz (That's high enough to hear some dog whistles - For more examples see Wikipedia.https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Audio_frequency) |- |Smell |An Elf has approximately 5 million scent glands. |} Reproduction Elven females(Mothers) give birth to live young 16 months after insemination from a male, called a Father. The gender of the infant is unpredictable. Elves never give birth to multiple infants per pregnancy. After giving birth, Elven females are barren for 16 years. The birthing event is celebrated by the entire community. Life Cycle Elves are born unable to walk or speak. They generally begin walking around 2 years of age, and by their 5th birthday they are regularly making speech patterns. By the age of 20, their grasp on language has evolved enough to be able to carry on fluent conversations with most adult elves. An elfs first maturity (aka puberty) usually begins between 30 and 40 years of age, their second usually occurring around 75. The average lifespan of an elf is 500 years. Racial Statistic Modifiers +2 to Dexterity(DEX), -2 to Stamina(STA), -2 to Intelligence(INT), +2 to Will(WIL) Racial Skills * Acrobatics * Fleet-footed Effects of Aging Note: If the result of any of the adjustments is less than 1, then keep the statistic at 1. If the result of the operations is fractional, then round down. Navigation *Infinite Infinities RPG Wiki *Character Creation *Races *Index